Little Lucy
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: When a spell gets put on Lucy that makes her 8, but with the mind of a teen, she runs into Sting and Rouge. She joins Sabertooth, and goes to the Grand Magic Games. What will happen when her secret gets out? READ AND FIND OUT! Also, in this story, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail arn't exactly enimies, more like a dusty friendship. POLL ON MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! Wow, my imagination is running today. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. Ideas for stories, comments, anything you like, i would love to hear them! This is all in Lucy's Point of View, except the parts in Fairy Tail. Sorry for taking out some parts, but ive been taking comments into consideration. And I thought it would be weird for her to be his little sister, second thought are sometimes troublesome.**

Well, I was running. I was wearing a pretty pink sundress that went to my knees, with an orange elbow length shirt with a matching leggings. Pink and orange converses were on my feet, and a matching headband adorned my head. I was only 8. But just because you are a mage, doesn't mean you can't be afraid. Especially when you're a kid running in a dark forest all alone. You're probably wondering why I'm alone, running, and 8 for that matter. Well, lets see...

*Flashback*

_Lucy was coming back from a job, and again, she didn't do any of the actual fighting. She was tired of always needing to be saved. Natsu and Gray were arguing about who knocked out the most bandits, while Erza was eating her take-out strawberry cake. Lucy thought a bit more. 'Maybe I can train, and become stronger.' So that night, she researched a teacher who could show her how to fight without magic. The course was long, and she wanted to do it really bad. But one thing would get in the way of that. The guild. So the next day, she walked in bright and early, and told the master her plan. "Okay, my child. If training is your wish, how rude would it be for me to tell you not to. But promise," he said, as my Fairy Tail mark disappeared, "That you will come back one day." Lucy looked him in the eye, "Well, I will try. I don't know, but if I don't, please understand" and with that, she left the guild._

It hurt to leave the guild and Natsu behind, but I didn't want them to stop me. Training was harsh. But now, Im thankful I did. But, i was afraid of going back. They might be mad at me, for leaving without a single goodbye. She definitely didn't want to face Natsu, Gray, and Erza's wraith. When it came to being an 8-year-old, she was trying to get a cat. Out of a Witch's house. Bad idea, for all of those at home. So, she made me an 8-year-old for life. Bummer.

I heard some people talking nearby. I went toward the voices, to find two men, older than i, one with blonde hair (Like me) and one with black. They turned toward me, shocked. "Hey, are you okay?" the blonde one asked. "I'm Sting, this is my friend Rouge. What's your name?" Sting asked. "Lucy, I used to be in Fairy Tail." I replied. Both of their faces were shocked. "Lucy? Weren't you a teen like us? What happened? Why aren't you part of Fairy Tail?" Sting asked. "Well, I was a teen but a spell was put on me making me younger. I was on a job alone, trying to get a cat. I'm not part of Fairy Tail because my friends ignored me when an old member that disappeared came back. And besides, I wanted to be stronger. So I quit." I explained. "Also, I met a teacher. She trained me in the martial arts and how to sword fight." The two were dumbfounded. "Really? Wow, I guess you did get stronger." Rouge said. "Yeah, and she also told me to be a better fighter I had to be 'One with the Earth' so now, I have improved hearing!" I said. "Hey, maybe you can join Sabertooth!" Sting said, and Rouge just nodded. "Well, I guess it could be okay." I said uncertainly. "Don't worry, you will be safe with us." I looked at him, and we headed off to the guild together. Once there, Sting and Rouge explained the situation to the guild master, and I was accepted into the guild. I got a gold stamp just below my shoulder. I was surprised at how nice everyone actually was. It was like Fairy Tail. I felt I would be happy there.

*AT FAIRY TAIL*

Its been a long time since Lucy left. We looked for her, but we never found her. Natsu was sad, but not entirely broken. Master told him the words that made him stay together; "She made the decision herself, and it would be rude to be mad at her for her decision." So the guild went back to work, as usual. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" Master yelled. "It's almost time for the Grand Magic Games! Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy! Team A! Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Evergreen, Cana! Team B! NOW GET TRAINING!" The Master yelled. Everyone set to work, getting as strong as they could. Natsu's thoughts led him to thinking about Lucy. It's been a while scince she dissapeared. Hopefully she was okay. They looked for her, but never found her.

*BACK WITH LUCY*

"Hey, Luce. What are we going to do about your hair? If Fairy Tail is participating, they are sure to recognise you." Rouge said. "No need to worry about that. Look at what I got! It changes your hair color and style. And instead of Lucy, we can call you Stella." Sting said. He held up a small machine thingy, and it was very intriguing to my younger mind. He handed it to me, and I changed my hair to dark brown, long and wavy. The Master had said that Rouge, Sting, Minerva and I would be participating in the Grand Magic Games, along with Ogre. I thought we would make a good team. Now that I'm not a Fairy Tail member, they don't consider me an enemy. Minerva and a lot of the others are my friend now. Minerva took me shopping, and I got the same outfit that I started out in only in different colors, so now I have a rainbow of the same type of shirt, dress, leggings, converses and headbands. So colorful! She even helped me pack for the games, because im only a kid now. It was fun having them as my friends. The next few days, we were making sure we had everything we needed. We kept that stuff at the guild, and we went to the beach to train. I managed every spell perfectly, but I didn't want to use my magic. Instead I would use the advanced martial arts and sword skills she had learned. And she would pretend to be very shy. Like, SUPER shy. Sting and Rouge would need to play along. It was an elaborate practiced their personalities every night until it was the night before the Grand Magic Games. That morning, we all went to the Games and prepared for the first competition.

We went through the competition with ease, and we were the first ones to come out of the maze. Sure enough, Fairy Tail A and B made it too. Along with Mermaid Scale, Blue Pony, Birdy Tail, and Quatro Whatchamacallit. (Remember, this is Lucy's mind. She has the personality of a teen, but the mind of a kid.) She saw Natsu and the others, and she started her shy act. Then they were due in the stadium to show themselves as the 7 competing teams. So Sabertooth was due to be presented last, because they were going in order of last to first. When it was Sabertooths turn, Lucy was to stay behind and act scared. So the rest of the team went out, and the announcer said, "...Sting, Rouge, Minerva, and Stella, who is Sabertooth's newest member! Lets give it up...wait. Where is Stella?" The team looked around theatrically, then Sting pointed to where Lucy was behind the wall to where they had come. Rouge and Sting walked towards her, inside where she was, and pretended to drag her out while she struggled. When they got to where the rest were, Lucy looked around and jumped behind Sting, and Sting laughed lightly. "Looks like she is a bit shy..." The announcer said, "We are doing this differently this time, so teams, you may mingle with each other." Team A went over to where Lucy was, hiding behind Sting and Rouge. "Hi, my name's Mirajane, what's yours?" Mirajane came up to Lucy and asked. Lucy let out a short, high-pitched 'EPP' and hid away from Mira. "Oh, don't be shy, Stella. She just wants to say hi." Sting said coaxingly. She had his arm in a death grip, and was desperate for release. Lucy did, but stepped away from Mira. "Hi..."She squeaked. "AWWWWWW!" The girls said in unison. Erza came up next to Mira and kneeled on the sand, to look her in the eyes. "I think you look very pretty, Stella. You shouldnt hide your face." She said. Stella looked up, and Erza gasped. "Natsu." She said seriously. "She has the same eyes as Lucy." Natsu strode over and looked too. There they were, brown orbs of happiness. And they did look like Lucy's. Natsu smiled, and asked "How old are you? I'm Natsu, I know you're Stella." Stella (I'm just going to call her that) looked up and mumbled "8". She smiled, a smile of happiness. Her beautiful long, brown braided hair shined gold in the sunlight. "I think that's enough, Stella doesnt like crowds that much." Sting said coldly. "Oh well, bye Stella!" Mirajane said as she walked to her team. Others joined in, and Stella started blushing. The announcer said that tomorrow they would begin the competitions, and to sleep well. So Sabertooth left the stadium, and walked to the dorm. All teams were staying in the same building, on the same floor, different rooms. Like a hotel. The team walked to their room, and got settled in. Lucy made her bed, complete with a teddy bear in her bunny fuzzy pants and purple heart shirt. They didn't know that they were being spied on. Every room has a window looking into the living room, where the beds were. Also, there was a separate room as the kitchen and two bathrooms. Mirajane, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza were watching Stella with intent. "Hey Stella!" Sting called. It was lucky they had agreed to always call Lucy that. "Want some mac-n-cheese?" Stella looked over to him, and said "Sure. Thanks." And she went over to the couch, reading a small novel. The Fairy Tail group thought it was sweet that he had offered, almost as if he were her brother. They walked back to their team's room (Yes, both teams were in the same room, only it was HUGE) and told the others what they saw.

*BACK TO STELLA(LUCY)*

Sting served the macaroni, and the group ate in silence. Lucy finished first, pulled on a fuzzy pink robe and bunny slippers, and walked out of the room. She was very curious. She passed the other guilds, and they all waved at her. She waved back, but only a little. She walked until she reached the Fairy Tail room. She looked in the window, they were getting ready for bed too. Erza glanced at the window, said "Stella's here!" and the whole room ran to the door. Stella backed away, her back to the wall. When the girls saw her sleepwear, they all said "AWWWWWWWW!" Except Erza, who walked up to Stella. "Want me to introduce you?" She asked kindly. But Stella, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel heard Sting and Rouge calling her name. No one else noticed, but Stella looked in that direction. Natsu was amazed she could hear that. Sure enough, Rouge and Sting came around the corner, looking flustered, to see a blushing Stella surrounded by the Fairy Tail guild. Rouge paled, and was about to say something when..."STELLA! How could you just leave like that?! Minerva and Ogre are looking everywhere for you!" Sting exclaimed. "Sorry to disturb you guys, she wonders off a lot." Rouge said sheepishly. "No problem, she can come by anytime." Evergreen said this time, which surprised everybody. "Well, we better get you to bed." Sting said after releasing Stella. She yawned, and took Sting's hand. Man, they were good actors! Stella turned around as they were walking away, and mouthed 'Good night'. As they went to their room. They walked in silence, until Minerva uttered a scream and scooped up Stella and hugged her. "Don't you ever run away like that!" She exclaimed. "But I didn't run, I walked. " Stella said innocently, making them all laugh. They went into their room, and bade each other goodnight. Then they went to bed, preparing for the next day.

**I should be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

We woke on the second day of the Grand Magic Games, and Stella was very excited. She jumped on her bed, raced around the room a few times, and almost destroyed her bed. She ran into the bathroom to put on her usual attire, Green and light blue this time, and attached her sword and dagger to her belt. She also attached a fold-out magic shield under her belt, just in case. She tied a bandana around her wrist for good luck. "Stella." A firm voice said. It was Ogre. "You need to calm down. I don't know what's gotten into you lately." He said. "I don't know." I said.  
I started running again. Then I stopped, looking at the door. I wonder what would happen if I went outside. So I threw the door open and raced through the hallways. Sting and Rouge chased after me, calling my name. "STELLA!" was echoing along the hallway. I was laughing my heart out, running as fast as I could, my braid swinging behind me. I ran past the Fairy Tail room, and I heard Sting begging them for help. I ran and ran, and I heard Gray and Erza shouting "Stella! Wait!" and then the hall got hot. Horrified, I looked over my shoulder to see a red comet that was Natsu hurling down the hallway. He was catching up. Sting, Erza, Gray, Evergreen and Elfman followed him. I stopped suddenly, pressing myself against the wall, when I was sure they were close enough.  
They whizzed past me, not even noticing me. I giggled, and ran in the other direction. Soon enough, I got tired, so I raced into our room to get a glass of water. I downed it in record time, and ran out the door once more. But a warm hand stopped me, and I turned to see Natsu, huffing and puffing. Sting and Rouge came next, and then the others that chased me. They were all out of breath, and clutching the wall for support. I looked at the ground, ashamed. "Stella. What did we tell you about running away? Do we need to tell Master?" Rouge said calmly. I looked up, horrified, and I fell to my knees, and kept saying im sorry.  
I still heard huffing, and I looked up. "I'm sorry. For making you chase me." I said in a small voice. "Its okay, but you need to listen to your team mates." Mirajane said, and the other's nodded. "Please, please don't tell the master." I squeaked. "Oh, energetic children. I'm surprised she isn't out of breath." Gray commented. I gulped. There were more people here than I realised. I grabbed Sting and pulled him in front of me. I had him in such a good hold, he couldn't get away. "Hey, I just noticed. Why aren't you being horrible to us?" Natsu asked. "Well, you see, you tried to talk to Stella, and even if you didn't get much out of her, her shell cracked a little. Even when we were horrible to you." Sting said uncomfortably. "Stella, let him go." Rouge snapped. I did, and said sorry. Then we went our separate ways, to get ready for the competitions.  
I got a scolding from Minerva and Ogre, but they weren't harsh. So we finished getting dressed, and went to the stadium. There, we met with Fairy Tail in the Team's Quarters. "Hey, Rouge? How come Stella is in here, if she is only a kid? I mean, sure, we have Wendy, but she is only 8." Erza asked. "Well, it's not really about the size to Master. Its more of skill." Fairy Tail looked shocked. Stella was so powerful that she was chosen over adults? To compete in a deadly tournament? "Fairy Tail, im sorry. But here, our, er, unique bond must stop for the games." Ogre said. They nodded. "May the best guild win." Everyone shook hands, and walked away.  
There, we were told who was going to compete in the battle, which involved chariots. Rouge and Sting Paled, but Stella jumped with excitement. She had to be the fastest one in the guild. And, out of pure luck, she got chosen. She ran out the door, to the chariots. "The goal is to get to the finish line, aboard moving chariots. You may use any magic necessary, but you must be on the chariot itself. Now, Begin!" The announcer said. Stella bolted forward, leaving a green Natsu and Gajeel behind. Everyone else moved forward, but not as fast as Stella. She jumped and ran, jumped and ran, leaving the bewildered competitors and audience behind. She was the first to the finish line. She jumped for joy, and ran back to the stadium.  
"...I wonder how she could have finished the race that fast and STILL be able to run to the stadium. We have an energetic one here, folks." I heard the announcer say. When I got there, I ran through, leaving a cloud of dust behind me. Everyone was deadpanned. She just won a race, and was able to run to and through the stadium? Loud cheers erupted, and I couldn't help but smile. I blushed, stopped in my tracks, and looked around. "..So...So many...SO MANY PEOPLE!" i squeaked. "OI! STELLA!" my team called from who knows where.  
Sting lead me inside. "Stella?" I heard Gray call from behind Sting. I opened my eyes, and saw the entire guild running towards me. They got closer, and I felt Sting turn around. "Don't worry...She has MAJOR shyness...All of those people must have wound her up." I heard Rouge say. "Well, congratulations Stella. You did amazing! And you still had energy after the chase AND the race..." I heard Erza say.  
"IT WAS MANLY!" I heard Elfman bellow from where he was, and I clutched my ears. Sting and Rouge did the same. "Um...sensitive ears over here." Both said at the same time, while Elfman muttered something like "Apologizing is also manly" and Evergreen comforting him. "Well, Stella had a long day, so I think I should give her to Minerva over here..." My head shot up, and I heard something I really didn't want to see. Natsu. I struggled, and then he dropped me. My head turned towards Natsu's voice, and I shifted uncomfortably. Sting and Rouge looked in the same direction. "Man, could he be any louder?" Rouge said. "What? Who?" some of the Fairy Tail members asked. "Natsu." I squeaked.  
Everyone turned to me, "How are you able to hear him?" Juvia asked. "How could you not?" Sting scoffed. "He's yelling at the top of his lungs!" Rouge said. And sure enough, Natsu came 'round the corner, yelling "STELLA! YOU DID AMAZING! I've never seen someone that fast! You ran this morning, during the race, and after the race! YOUR SO FAST!" Natsu yelled. I blushed, my nervousness ebbing away. I looked up at him, and he smiled a goofy smile. I smiled too, "Thanks...Can I visit your room?" I asked quietly. "OF CORSE YOU CAN!" Was my answer. I walked to Mirajane, and I walked with them to their room. They introduced me, although I already know all of their names. But to Stella, she was getting another chance. She had a bad childhood, so now she can make up for it.  
After she had fun with Fairy Tail, she walked back to her room alone. Once there, she asked "Sting, do I need to pretend to be Stella? Can't I just be her all the way? I never had a good child hood when Mama died, so can we cut the act and just make me Stella?" Sting looked at her in confusion. What she said was very shady. Hard to interpret. "You mean, instead of pretending, you just make a new identity?" Ogre asked. I nodded "Well, we could try." Rouge said. So that was that. Lucy was no longer Lucy pretending to be Stella. Lucy WAS Stella."FINALLY! IM FREE!" Sting yelled. He started jumping up and down and whooping. "Man, acting is soooo hard!" He said. I chuckled as I went to bed. A new life was going to begin tomorrow, and I was going to accept it with open arms.

**Sorry for the LATE update D: I needed to make sure it was ready to be posted.**


	3. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm sorry that my chapters are fat. something is wrong on my computer, and it wont let me make separate paragraphs. Gomen! Also, during the week, im not going to be posting for my stories often. I have more time on weekends. And I get a lot of ideas during school. So, again, sorry for no paragraphs. I hope you understand :'(**

********STAY SPARKLY********


	4. Chapter 3

**Im back! Sorry, school can be really tiring. I hope you like it :)**

I woke up on the 3rd day of the competition, and it was the most exciting morning ever. We had breakfast with Fairy Tail, and we got ready for the day. I was wearing the same outfit (Purple and lilac) and I also carried my sword and shield with me, as always. I walked with my team, and it was Minerva's turn. She was doing the navel battle. She won, and she did play farely. She used her magic and it knocked everyone out. No one got hurt, though. Afterwards, we heard Fairy Tail was going to a pool. We decided to go with them, and it was amazing. We were on the outside of the main pool, and everyone was still dressed. "Lets go!" Gray yelled, stripping to his bathing suit. "Ya!" I said, throwing off my clothes to my blue one piece. "GRAY! You corrupted her mind! GET DRESSED BEFORE SHE EXPLODES!" Sting yelled, and I was blushing furiously. The others laughed at Gray's embarrassment, and at my blushing. They split off, jumping in the pool or lounging in chairs. I went over to where Makarov and Laxus were sitting beside the pool, with Mavis in the pool playing. "Hi." I said in a quiet voice. "Hello, child. Why don't you have fun?" Makarov asked, concern in his voice. "I can't swim..." I mumbled. Laxus burst out laughing, and Makarov smacked him on the head. "Quiet, boy! Its okay, dear. If you need help, im sure Laxus over here would be more than happy to help you." Makarov said, looking at Laxus with evil eyes.

My mood brightened, and I said something I could never believe. "Are you one of Santa's elves?" I asked loudly, so that everyone at the pool looked over. All of the Fairy Tail members burst out laughing, and I blushed harder than ever. 'Good one, Stella!" Laxus said between laughs. "Laxus, I can't swim." I said again, smiling the same evil smile as Makarov. Laxus fell silent, as the rest just laughed harder. He looked sheepish. I blushed harder, jumped into the pool with Mavis. "Hello, Stella." She said as I sank down next to her. "Or should I say, Lucy." She said mysteriously. I gasped, which was a mistake. All of my air went up in bubbles, and I had no air left. "STELLA!" I heard two voices yell. "Don't tell, please!" I managed to choke out. "Don't worry, your secret is safe." She said, crossing her heart. I smiled, but stopped. My air was out. I was at the bottom of the deep side of a pool. I couldn't swim. Oh yeah. I forgot somehow. "Stella!" I heard Natsu yell, and a splash above me told me someone was coming. It was Natsu, of course. He grabbed my outstretched hand, and pulled me up. We broke the surface, my lungs stinging with new air. Speaking of Sting..."STELLA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" All of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail yelled at the same time. I blushed, and said "Sorry. I told him," I said, pointing to a stunned Laxus, "that I couldn't swim and needed help. Gramps also said that." I said innocently.

Every head slowly turned to Laxus, like in a zombie movie. "LAXUS!" Everyone screamed. Laxus jumped and ran off somewhere, leaving everyone seething with anger. "Well, at least you're okay, Stella. Don't worry, we'll kill him when you're not looking." Sting said, turning around. I looked back in the water, and Mavis was coming up. "Here, I'll put an underwater breathing spell!" Mavis exclaimed. She put the spell on me (don't ask me how) and jumped back into the water. I followed suit, and went to the bottom to talk to her some more. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, the spell working perfectly. "I know all of my members, disguised or not."She said simply, and making a silly face. "A spell was put on you, making you 8. Am I correct?" She asked. I nodded. "You left Fairy Tail to get stronger, but are afraid of the members, afraid they might be mad. Am I again, correct?" She said, and I nodded again. 'Well, Stella, I have no power over your decisions, I can only give advice. They have worried about you, a lot. Makarov already knows, just a trick of the trade. But I have him sworn to secrecy." She said, making another silly face, and I laughed. "Also, Santa's elf? Good one." She finished, high-fiving me. I tried getting back up to the surface, but couldn't. "Here, let me." Mavis offered her hand, and pulled me to the surface. Gee, this was getting to be a habit. We broke the surface, AGAIN, and I climbed out of the pool, and grabbed my light blue towel. I wrapped it over my shoulders, and went over to Makarov, shivering.

"Hello dear. I see you've met our first Master." He said, reading a bubble magazine. "So, you know my secret?" I asked timidly. "Yes, child. And I forgive you, It's a good reason at that. Being afraid is something to be afraid of. And sometimes, you just don't want to face it.' He said wisely, turning the page. "I'm sorry, Master." I said quietly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. And, if it helps, I'm sure Fairy Tail wouldn't hesitate to forgive you." He said, particularly interested in a color changing bubble. "Can I see?" I asked, stretching my hand. "Of corse!" He said, giving me the bubble book. I looked at the bubbles, amazed at the colors. I was entranced my a particular bubble, that reflected everything, and was strong enough to have a party inside. I didn't notice when the spell wore off. Or when I entered a particularly bumpy water slide, or when I bumped into the one and only salamander. "Oh, hey Stella. What's up?" He asked, and I looked up at him. I handed him the magazine, and he said "WOAH! COOL! THANKS, STELLA!" and ran off, looking at the magazine. I giggled, then ran off towards the pool. I slipped, and fell on my butt. I slid towards a group of girls, and shouted "Help!" as I slid towards them. Man, cotton was smooth. I whizzed past them, and a hand grabbed the back of my bathing suit. It pulled me up, and I was hanging in the air by the hand that held me. I looked around, and saw who helped me. It was the Witch. It just had to be her. 'HELP!" I screamed, and people turned to see a struggling little girl in the hands of an old-looking woman. "STELLA!" Rouge called, looking worried. "WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHEN SOMEONE SAYS HELP?!" I screamed, and people rushed towards me.

Natsu grabbed me and pulled me down, and I ran immediately to Mira, who was having some kinda modeling contest. "Stella, whats wrong?" She asked at my scared little face. 'Her... She pulled me... air... SCARED!" I struggled to say. She picked me up with gentle arms, and carried me over to the others. Natsu was walking away from an ashy woman, and I started crying. "Aww, sweetie. Don't cry. What happened?" She started soothingly, then turned sharp. "That crazy grandma scared the living daylights out of her, by picking her up by the back of her bathing suit. As she was sliding on her Bee-hind towards a clan of girls." Gray said. I noticed that the Witch had some ice wrapped around some limbs too. 'Stella, do you know her?" Erza asked, glaring at the woman. "No." I replied, and was very tired. "You look like you've had some day today. Lets go back to the dorm." Sting offered. Everyone agreed. So we went back to the dorm, and went to bed. We had a challenge tomorrow, and we wanted to be ready for it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I had some computer troubles. I should be posting the next chapter today too. And, again, any comments, questions, anything. I want to hear them :) Oh, and she ISNT a dragon slayer. I decided to change that. I mean, how could she be if the dragons already disappeared?**

After that pool incident, Sting and Minerva have kept a close eye on me. Seriously, its starting to creep me out. They keep on asking me if I was okay, and I always said yes. It was the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games, and it was supposed to be some big building you need to go in to defeat 100 monsters. defeated all 100 and didn't leave any for anyone else! Ogre was supposed to compete that day. So then the little pumpkin man brought a machine out to test magic power. I think. Everyone did their best, and that bald guy from Lamia Scale got over 8,000 points! Then it was 's turn, and she used Fairy Glitter. It broke the machine! Sting keeps on saying "She didn't break it, she just maxed it out. It couldn't hold all that magic power." But I was convinced. "GO ! GO ! GO OGRE! GO MR. BALD GUY! GO MR. HIBIKI! GO WHOEVER ELSE DID THIS COMPETITION! WOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted from the team's area. Everyone laughed at 'Mr. Bald Guy'. Hibiki came right up to m and said "Thank you, Stella. You have restored my faith in this competition." Geez, he was dramatic. Especially when he had some glowy dust on him to make him look cooler.

The next competition was a battle, as always. I think Sting and Rouge did good in the double battle. The battle only lasted 8 minutes! I was getting nervous though. If I competed in the first competition, and so did Natsu, and I didn't get go on any other day, same as Natsu, and if everyone other person did a competition, except me and Natsu, and there was still one day left, then I was sure. I WAS GOING TO BATTLE NATSU! "Sting?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Whats wrong Stella?" Minerva asked, looking at my terrified expression. "If I went on the first day. And Natsu did too. And if everyone went on the other days. Except Natsu. And there is one day left. D-does that mean..." I struggled to explain. Minerva, Sting, Rouge, and Ogre's faces paled. "Stella..." Minerva said, a dazed look on her face. "Oh no..." Orge trailed off, pacing. "Natsu?" Rouge and Sting said, completely oblivious to the problem. "YES, Natsu! THAT MEANS SHE MIGHT BE IN A BATTLE AGAINST HIM!" Minerva screamed, thwomping them both in the head. Sudden realization fluttered across their faces. "WHAT!?" They screamed, looking at a scared little Stella.

Once they got back to the dorm, I started pacing. It would have looked a lot more serious if I wasnt 8, and wearing fuzzy pink pants, a purple nightshirt with a pink heart on it, and bunny slippers. I was thinking about different outcomes. Either I beat Natsu, or he beat me. Hopefully everything was going to be okay. I mean, he has a heart. Right? "Stella, stop worrying." Minerva said, with her hands shaking and a scared face. "Y-yeah, everything will be okay." Sting stuttered, his body shaking. "Hopefully..." Ogre muttered, making the team look at him with scared eyes. "C-can I go visiting?" I struggled to say. "S-sure." They said back. I walked out of the door, and started running laps in the hallway. I passed the Fairy Tail room on my 5th lap, and looked inside. They looked troubled. I waited until I passed again to say something. "E-excuse me?" I asked, knocking on their door. "Hi, Stella. H-how are you?" Gray asked, opening the door. I looked up at him with scared eyes. "Oh. She knows." He announced, and sad looks spread across their faces. "Where is N-Natsu?" I asked, looking around. "H-He went out to get fresh air. You know, after he found out." Erza said, looking pale. "I-its okay. I will fight with my heart. But please, don't tell him I know." I pleaded. They looked at each other, and nodded. I sighed. "Well, goodnight." I said, blushing. I walked back to our team's room.

We all felt uneasy about the next day, and it took a bit to get to bed. I kept turning and changing positions, and couldn't get to sleep. I gave up, and went to get a glass of water. I drank it slowly, pacing around the room. I looked at the clock, and it was already 10:00. I crawled into bed, and slowly fell asleep. My dreams were filled with scary scar-spitting dragons with pink scales. I woke up with a start, to find the sun had not even risen yet. It was only 6:34. I stretched, and got dressed. Man, today was going to be hard.

But she was wrong. She would never, EVER forget that day.


	6. Chapter 5

I was scared. Terrified, in fact. We had just walked to the stadium, and it was the last day. There were supposed to be a bunch of fights. And, as I predicted, the last one was between Natsu and I. When I looked at his pale face, he looked absolutely terrified. I had no idea why, though. I mean, everyone else was terrified for my safety. Makarov and Mavis were actually shaking, and when the battle competitors were announced, Makarov actually fainted. Everyone from Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail were pale. They didn't want Stella, the sweet, shy, and absolutely lovable girl to be almost killed by Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer. All they knew was that I was fast. I hid my swords, so that was going to be a surprise. "Stella, don't be worried. I-im sure you will be fine." Ogre said nervously. Natsu walked up to us, and my heart nearly dropped. He was his cheerful self. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sting bellowed.

"What?" Natsu asked, clearly oblivious. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT STELLA!" All of the guilds bellowed at him instantaneously. "Oh, that." he said, walking away. I was shaking now. He didn't care if he hurt her? Did he care more about winning? "Natsu." I said quietly. He turned, and looked at me. "I promise I'll go easy on you." I said with a small smile. He returned a goofy smile, saying "As if!" and walking away. "Stella, aren't you worried?" Sting asked. "No. I know now that he wont try to hurt me. He just wants to win, and I will make sure that DOES NOT happen." I said slowly, making them understand. "And when did you figure this out?" Rouge demanded. 'When he was walking away." I said simply, turning to watch the current battle.

Well, by then almost everyone in every guild had gone out and battled. Except me and Natsu. Now I was shaking, Makarov had fainted AGAIN, everyone was pale and pacing. "Now, the last battle of the competition, the battle that decides the winner of the Grand Magic Tournament, the battle between Stella and Natsu!" The announcer shouted, and Makarov fainted again. Natsu and I walked onto the battle field, and took our places. "Ready, Ste, GO!" The pumpkin man shouted. I unsheathed my sword and shield, taking a battle stance. "Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted, and I simply deflected it with my shield.

*OVER TO THE TEAM'S QUARTERS*

"Did you know she could do that?!" Gray demanded, and Sabertooth only nodded. "Wow, I guess she is tough." Evergreen concluded, watching the battle.

*BACK TO THE BATTLE*

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted, and I used my shield to deflect the 10 attack. And, of corse, it broke. "Haha, now you need to use skill." Natsu taunted. I stuck my tonge out at him playfully. "Fire dragons talons!" He yelled, and I dodged the attack quickly. I turned, and used my sword against his fire. I was doing pretty well, he had cuts and I had minor burns. The crowd was cheering me on, and it gave me adrenaline. I waved my sword at him, wave after wave, parry after parry. Until, my sword broke as well. Oh, there goes my last attempt at not using magic. Natsu was on the other side of the stadium, smirking. He yelled something inaudible, and fire surrounded his body. My eyes widened as he ran towards me. I grabbed my keys, and yelled "OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO! OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO! OPEN, GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO! OPEN, GATE OF THE GOAT, CAPRICORN!" very fast. 4 shapes appeared in front of me. "ATTACK!" I screamed, pulling out my whip. See, I told you I got stronger. Everyone's eyes widened, and Natsu stopped suddenly. Makarov, Mavis, Sting, Minerva, and pretty much everyone else had their eyes popping out. "HOW DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S KEYS?!" Natsu bellowed, launching an attack at Loke. I jumped in front of him, taking the attack full on. "Lucy, why did you do that?" Loke screamed, kneeling down before his struggling, burnt master. "Because celestial spirits arent tools. They have feelings too. That would have hurt you, Loke." I said weakly, smiling as I stood up. I took out my whip, and started dancing. And yes, to everyone that doesnt understand. I danced. My spirits followed suit, and started shuffling.

Natsu looked as confused as ever. I shuffled, in and out, the walking man, and many more. The crowd followed. "Loke, Now!" I yelled, and my spirits started dancing gangnam style. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The announcer yelled through the microphone, struggling to stay seated with the other announcers shuffling next to him. I stopped, with Natsu looking dazed, and said "NOW!" My spirits and I all launched attacks at Natsu, me using Urano Metria. They all hit, and Natsu was lying on the ground, semiconscious. Sabertooth ran onto the battlefield. Ogre picked me up and started spinning me, Minerva hugged me a million times, and Sting and Rouge were crying. By now, 'Party Rock Anthem' was playing over the speakers, confetti was sprinkling to the ground, everyone was shuffling, fireworks in the background. My team and I were dancing to the music, and the other guilds came onto the field to join us. Natsu recovered, and he looked totally ticked off. Fairy Tail was looking angry too. "HOW DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S KEYS?!" Natsu bellowed at me, making the music and confetti stop. "Um..." I said, avoiding his gaze. I reached into Sting's pocket, pulling out the hair changer. I turned my hair back to normal, and Natsu was dumbfounded. Makarov had fainted YET AGAIN, and everyone was whispering. "L-Lucy?" Erza struggled to say. "Hi, Erza..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. "LUCY!" The guild yelled, all running forward and hugging me. "Lushy, we missed you so much!" They were bawling, tears falling from their eyes. But they suddenly stopped. They all backed away from me. Natsu stood there, stunned. "Why?" he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "WHY?!" He yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. But he was interrupted, by me. I ran towards him, and gave him a rib-cracking hug. Tears poured out of my eyes too.

" I missed you, Natsu." I whispered, and hugged him harder. I backed away when I was sure all of his ribs were broken. I looked to the sky, and started bawling. Crying, sobbing, whatever you want to call it. I was just happy to be myself. But something stopped me. Why didn't Natsu hug me back? I looked at him, and he was on the ground. His fist was on the ground, and the ground had large cracks in it. The crowd went silent. "I'm sorry." I said, my shoulder length blond hair covering my eyes. "Why didn't you come back?" Natsu asked weakly, and tears came out of his eyes. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell us? Why, Lucy, WHY?" I looked at him, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Mavis. "I think you had better tell them." She said, with a small smile. I launched into an explanation, of why I left, why I didn't come back, and answered all the questions they had. And the music started again, only when Natsu said "Welcome back, Lucy." With tears in his eyes. He ran towards me, and returned my hug. I started crying again. With different songs and cheers in the background, I was just happy my friends forgave me. After all, thats what had gotten me into this mess.

"Lucy, which guild are you going to stay with?"


	7. Chapter 6

**YAY! THE END! It was a hard decision on which guild she should stay in. I completely ignored the poll (no offence) because I started dreaming about the outcome O.o **

****I stared in disbelief at Elfman. Seriously? We were having a family moment. "Yeah, Lucy, which guild are you staying with?" Everyone started asking. I was getting seriously annoyed. "EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled. "Who ever tells me why they want me to be in their guild the best, I stay in their guild. You have until... Friday." I said, walking away. Both guilds followed me, finally seperating. I went to accept the Grand Magic Games award, and yelled "Also, whoever does the best will get part of the reward!" I jumped down from the stage, and took a first class ticket back to Magnolia.

I got back to my old apartment, and payed the rent. The landlady was shocked at my age. Not surprising. I unpacked my belongings, memories filling me up. Wow, 3 days until the decision. I crawled into bed, and closed my eyes. I felt someone tucking the bedsheet in, and I looked to see Loke. He was standing over me with very caring eyes. "Good night, Lucy." He said softly, returning to the Spirit world. I smiled, and fell asleep. I dreamed about the competition, and choosing neither. But I couldnt do that. I couldnt crush Natsu's feelings again, and how would Sabertooth treat me?

The three days passed quickly. I waited at the park, where I told both guilds to meet. I had 50,000 jewel in my hand, ready to give it to the winner. At excactly 8:00, they both came out. Fairy Tail was wearing normal clothes, looking happy. Sabertooth, on the other hand, were wearing sparkly costumes, and the girls in glitzy cheerleading outfits.

I pointed to Sabertooth, indicating for them to start. Music played, and the guild kept singing "We want you, Lucy, your so great! Fairy Tail dosent deserve you, blah blah blah." By that time I stopped listening. With the POM-POM's and fake keys waving around, it was just to pushy. I then pointed to Fairy Tail.

"Well..." Erza started. "We want Lucy to join our guild because she was like our family. She was loyal to us, as us to her." Gray continued. "She was like our sister, a new part of our family. And for some, like us," Wendy and Romeo said together, "We look up to her." I was smiling by then. "We always valued family, and she valued us more. We worked together, and she was not just a member. She was a part of Fairy Tail, and it will forever remain empty if you don't choose us." Natsu said, looking over at Sabertooth. "The choice is not ours, and we do not pressure her into her decision." Makarov said, glaring at Sabertooth's sparkly costumes. "And we would always, and forever, love you with our hearts, because you are a pure sign of what Fairy Tail is about." they finished in unison.

I smiled warmly, then looked at Sabertooth with sad eyes. "I pick Fairy Tail." I said finally, after a long pause. Fairy Tail exploded with happiness, and ran up to me and hugged me. Makarov ran up to the money and kissed it. Sabertooth had sour faces, but shook Fairy Tail's hand, nevertheless. I walked back to Fairy Tail, with all of my family, back to the place that would forever remain my home. Now, if only Porlyusica could get the spell off me.


	8. story on hold for now sorry

due to severe writers block i will not be updating any of my stories in the forseeable future thank you. 


End file.
